The adventure of Crystal
by Snowstorm122
Summary: A story about my Oc's in the RWBY universe, doing their best to become hunter/huntress and live. Or will they turn to the dark. This is mixing in with the Timeline of the show, but the main characters mostly won't be involved, only teachers/headmasters will be. This is also my first fanfic so please give criticism.


(This is my first Fanfic so please give me advice on this! And thank you for reading! If you want to contact me my email is dfortier102 )

The airship flew high in the sky, going past the clouds, if you looked down you could see the big city of Vale. Vale was filled with life and humor, but where Crystal was going was called Beacon Academy. Where people trained to fight the monsters of Grimm. Grimm were dangerous beasts filled with no emotion or soul, made to kill and destroy no matter what. The airship soon landed near the school kids getting off of it to see the big school ahead of them. It was about ten stories tall with three buildings upfront, of course their was probably more in the back of the academy. Her hair was a bright green hair color that was also a blueish color, her parents had named her this based on her hair color. "Such a great school." She said as she looked at an awe, students passing her as they walked on towards it. After a few minutes of gawking at the school someone bumped into her and said sorry before walking off. She decided to follow where everyone was going to soon in a big open room with a big stage in the back of it. Everyone seemed to be facing it so she did as well, someone with grayish white hair soon came out. He was the headmaster of the school, he had a cane and wore small glasses on his nose. He seemed to have a very calm attitude which was clearly their. "Good day students, most of you are most likely new to this school, I know you will be risking your life fighting for your kingdom. But don't worry now, we have some of the best trainers and teachers around. It is our job to make sure you live and help clean the world from the monsters we call Grimm. We would like to thank you for joining this prestigious school, but first will you all follow me?" He asked now starting to walk out of the room and towards a open field with trees far below it, they seemed to go on for miles and miles.

She smiled at the sight and just looked down at the forest before Ozpin spoke up again. "Now soon to be students I want you to go on one of those pads." He said pointing to them, they were small grey pads as each student stepped on one. "Now you will be launched into the forest from these and you will use a landing technique. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." He said as students started to be launched off of them and into the forest. Crystal prepared herself taking out her bow that could turn into a sword. She was soon launched off, the wind flowing around her as she used the end of her bow so it wrapped around one of the branches flinging her to another tree, transforming her weapon into a blade. Stabbing it into the tree dragging it down so she landed gently. ( .  Imagine this just the sword is smaller) After landing gently she started to run through the trees, moving quickly and precisely through the forest. Before having to stop as a Grimm came out of the forest, well it was more like a few Grimm, each one growling it's fur black with something that looked like a white mask, with a blood red color swirling around it, this one looked like a big bear, also known as a Ursa Major. She already had her weapon out and had it pointed at the Grimm, they soon charged as she moved to the side and slashed at it. Cutting it's head clean off making it disappear into nothingness. The other three looked at each other and charged at the same time, this time she held it closely deflecting the Grimm's sharp claws before one hit harder than the others sending her backwards a few feet. Crystal switched to her bow and already had an arrow nocked before firing it, sending it right into the Grimm's head. Causing it to disappear away as well. She then transformed her blade and charged the Grimm stabbing one in the chest and swiping sideways as it was still in the chest cutting it in half, before moving to the other one slashing downwards, killing it as well. She put the sword away and began to walk once more, but was soon ran into someone falling on the ground looking up.

The person stood their looking down, her dress was a clear blue with hints of purple in it. As for her hair it was all purple, eyes shining yellow like the sun. Crystal slowly stood up. "Well I guess we're partners." Crystal said grinning. "Well i'm Crystal what about you?" She asked the other girl who stood a few inches taller than her.  
"Well I am Azure" She said bluntly and started to walk once more, Crystal following close behind. "So we are looking for a relic right?" Azure asked seeming to have a Mistral accent.  
"So you're from Mistral I am guessing of course?" She asked nervously looking at the girl in front of her.  
"Yes that is right." She said still moving forwards.  
"So why didn't you go to that academy?" Crystal said once more.  
"I just didn't like any of the teachers, I could take them on any day." Azure said smugly still moving ahead of Crystal, leading the way.  
"So your saying your better then the teacher's?" Crystal now asked amazed, Crystal was clearly someone who was gullible.  
"Yeah that's right, I could beat them up whenever I wanted." She looked back at her smirking.  
"Wow I can't believe that, usually teachers are so hard to take down!" She cheered. "I'm glad I have you as a team mate." Azure grinned wider as she took out two small swords, cutting down some brush that was in the way of the path. "So do you know where we are going?" Crystal asked her, Azure clearly ignoring her now, only caring about the path. After a few minutes of walking they found the ruins and they walked towards the chess pieces, Azure picking up the black bishop piece. "Now all we have to do is make it back to the Academy and we pass." She said now walking back the way Beacon was at. But they met some problems along the way. A pack of Beowulf emerged from the trees getting ready to strike, Crystal blocked the first the attack from one of them, but another came forward and slashed her side, no major damage was done just a scratch. Azure came forwards and slashed at another with her two short swords, taking another after killing the other, it was clear that she was well trained. Crystal wasn't far behind as she blocked a Beowulf and then parried slashing it's arm off before going in for the kill. Azure seemed to be doing a small flip backwards as she landed on a Beowulf and stabbed it through each of it's eyes, but as she did she was tackled by another. Crystal noticed this and started to change her weapon before shooting an arrow through the Beowulf's arm allowing Azure to kill it. She was panting gently as she looked at Crystal. "Thanks I guess." She said silently but just loud enough to hear and started to walk once again, this time it was Crystal that was grinning widely. After a long walk they reached Beacon Academy.

(Who will be their teammates find out soon!)


End file.
